1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generating system, method and non-transitory machine-readable storage medium of interactive page templates, and in particular, relates to a generating system, method and non-transitory machine-readable storage medium of interactive page templates, which can be used in a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid development of mobile devices, the App. (Application) has become a new medium of digital contents. How to produce high quality and new media contents quickly has become an important subject. The features of mobile devices comprise a variety of user input and output interfaces, such as touch screens, cameras, sensor devices and so on. With the wide variety of input and output devices, richer interactive user interface with components on an App. page could be provided. For instance, a user could interact with the components on an App. page via a touch gesture, a shake, a temperature sensor, a speech recognition module, and then the components could accordingly response with presence, expansion, zoom in, zoom out, movement, . . . etc. With the App. page comprising interactive-rich components supported by the various features of devices, the App. is developed to attract users to download and browse.
However, in addition to the design of layout and interaction, the development of the interactive components in an interactive-rich App. requires the collaboration between designers and programmers with expertise of the mobile device characteristics to transfer the design to an App. Besides the time spent on the visual design and user interface design, much more time are spent on the development of the interactive components and the communication between the designer and the programmer. As this time consuming App. generating process could not fulfill the rapidly growing demand for digital content on App. in the market, providing a convenient tool for the designer to generate interactive-rich Apps. via editing is crucial.
Using a template is a commonly used method for page design. In addition to reducing the time for designing layouts, the method can also provide style consistency among pages. Up-to-date, the design template of App. pages are limited to the layout of visual components and some special widgets regardless of the interactive components which may help the designer generating rapidly interactive-rich Apps. via applying interactive page templates in the editing process.
In order to solve the problems discussed above, there is a need to develop a generating method, system and non-transitory machine-readable storage medium of interactive page templates. The generating method, system and non-transitory machine-readable storage medium can allow designers to generate interactive page templates rapidly, and can be applied to edit the interactive pages of mobile devices.